


My Favourite Things (Nestor Oceteva x Female!Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [6]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Bath & Body Works, Candy Cane Kisses, F/M, Holiday Shopping, Wintery fluff, holiday sales, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Nestor comes home to find a surprising new development
Relationships: Nestor Oceteva/Original Character(s), Nestor Oceteva/Original Female Character(s), Nestor Oceteva/Reader, Nestor Oceteva/You
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My Favourite Things (Nestor Oceteva x Female!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The world always needs more Nestor in it. Those braids, those tacky purple-flowered shirts, that stoicism, all of him. @thegirlwhowritesfics this one is for you! 
> 
> Prompt: 21. “Bath and Body Works was having a sale on their holiday scents so I bought twenty bottles of lotion.”
> 
> Word Count: 1.9K words
> 
> Playlist: My Favourite Things - The Supremes
> 
> Warnings: None.

_"When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad"  
_ _My Favourite Things – The Supremes_

She scanned the driveway for the millionth time. Grateful that it was still empty. Only she and her car parked there. She inhaled deeply, running through her explanation to make sure she had it down pat. There wasn't any room for error. She needed it to sound natural and aloof. If she slipped up even a little bit, he'd catch on to her lie. She couldn't have that. She'd be taking this one to the grave.

Resolved and prepared, she looped the handles of all the bags onto her forearms and hopped out of the car. She hit the pavement and scurried toward the front door. Even though he wasn't home right now, it didn't mean he couldn't be well onto his way back. She'd have to find the right hiding place for everything. She fought to come up with areas of the house he didn't frequent often but kept coming up short. He was hands-on in everything, going out of his way to be as involved as he could, even on the late nights when she was dead asleep, and he was only just getting home from work.

As she unlocked the door, she was reminded of the few times she'd found him home during the day, only to find out that the boys dropped him off for a quick shower and change before they were scheduled to come back to pick him up. That particular thought startled her. She knew it was a longshot, but there was a possibility he might be home. It didn't happen often, but it happened enough for her to notice the routine.

Pushing the door open, she stuck her head around the opening and inspected the front hall. No discarded shoes, no holster hung up, nothing. It was utterly devoid of him. She let out a long breath and slipped past the threshold, letting the door click shut behind her before she leaned back against it. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. The racing of her heart still going strong, but the anticipation of being caught lessened.

After giving herself a chance to calm down a bit, she knew she needed to get down to business. There was no telling how long she had. She needed to hide her transgressions and all the evidence before he stepped through that door. Dropping the bags down, she ripped off her coat and shoes. She draped her jacket down on the side table before bending to grab the bags up and tore off into the main area.

She glanced around, several options coming to mind, but none of them seemed to work well for her plan. She figured she'd have to divide everything up and hide them in separate places all over. She let out a frustrated groan at herself. She should've thought this through a bit more before losing herself. However, a sale was a sale. There was no way she was turning down one of those.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she decided it was in her best interest to have a drink and then come up with a proper game plan. Trying to hide things in a panic would make her work sloppy, and she couldn't have that. Setting the bags down on the counter, she went about getting herself a nice cold glass of wine.

She struggled with the cork for a short moment before managing to get it popped out nice and clean.

Pouring herself a generous glass, she stared at the bags in front of her. She laughed at herself. Hadn't they just been discussing her obsession with scented candles and lotions? He was probably going to kill her when he found out.

"No," She spoke out loud to herself, "Not when but if."

She was going to do her damnedest to keep this her little secret. He never needed to know. They weren't for him anyway. She huffed to herself, feeling confident in her abilities. She learned from the best, hadn't she? He'd always been open to teaching her some minor tricks of the trade. A few for fun but most out of precaution for if anything happened to her or him. He wanted her to be prepared.

She leaned back against the counter, inhaling the sweet scent of her drink before taking a long drink. Her nerves settled nicely as she let herself relax and properly devise a plan to hide her purchases.

As she was about to start unpacking the bags to section everything off, she heard the distinct latch of the front door and then listened as his voice carried down the hallway. She squeaked and ran to the sink, dumping her glass into it and creating a commotion. She screwed up her face at all the noise and called back out to him in greeting. She spun around in a circle, panicking over where to hide the bags when she decided a quick solution was to shove them into the cupboard under the sink.

Grabbing the bags all up in her hands, she ripped the doors open and shoved them all in. A few bottles fell out onto the floor, and she cursed before picking them up and tossing them in efficiently and slamming the doors shut. She popped back up in time to walk around the other side of the counter. Leaning forward, she grabbed her glass again before trying her best to get comfortable in the bar stool while she waited for him.

* * *

**~(MMC)~**

* * *

" _Querida, ya he vuelto._ " He called out as he pushed the front door closed behind him.

He heard the clang of dishes in the sink and chuckled. He wondered if she broke something, but when she called back, he could hear the panic in her voice. He paused in taking his shoes off, standing completely still and reached for his weapon. He heard several more thuds and a slam of doors.

He tilted his head to the side, taking a moment to listen. He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, aside from her rapid footsteps in the other room. He glanced around him, assessing his immediate area but found nothing out of place. Her shoes were placed on the mat, her purse was hanging on the hook, and her jacket was hung over the table—all standard instances of their daily routines.

He reached for the coat and hung it up like he did every day when he got home, but this time he kept his other hand trained on his firearm. He let it sit in the holster, at the ready.

"How was your day, _mi amor_?" He called out again, waiting to hear if there was more duress in her tone.

She answered him quickly, a subtle hint of the strain in her voice but nothing that would have him assume she was being held up by an enemy. With deliberate footsteps, making sure he was heard, he came around the corner and found her sitting in one of the bar stools. Her back was straight, and she was gripping the stem of a wine glass. He could see the white of her knuckles and knew that she was pressed. However, he didn't know about what.

He scaled the room but again, found nothing to be suspicious about. Breathing in deeply, he let go of the Glock and stepped up to her.

"Hey baby," He grinned as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She leaned into his touch and smiled back, "Hey."

He could feel the tension in her body but chalked it up to a stressful day. He didn't often find her having a drink this early without cause. He reached for her glass, and she chuckled while he took a sip. He kissed her head again and then rounded the island into the kitchen to grab himself a beer from the fridge.

"You're home early today," She commented, "Or is this another stop to change and then go again?"

He shook his head with a grin, "No, I'm home for the day now."

She hummed in response while he pulled his keys out of his pocket and used them to pop the cap off his bottle. He tossed the bottle cap into the sink and reclined into the counter behind him, gazing over at her. She was looking down into her glass as she took another sip. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, but there wasn't anything to indicate that he was right in his suspicions.

With a sigh, he tilted the lip of the bottle to his mouth when something caught his eye. Without any pause, he zeroed in on the partially opened cupboard door across from him. He ran through the succession of noise that he walked in on a few moments ago. Flicking his gaze back to her, he could see the agitation emanating from her.

He raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. She wasn't one to keep secrets, ever. He felt his curiosity peak. _What could she be trying to hide from him and be failing so horribly at?_ He almost let out a chuckle but schooled it into a smirk instead.

He deliberately knocked his knee against the door, only to hear the sound of several things falling and watching as she cringed. She dropped her head between her hands and pulled her shoulders in. She was hiding from him. He backed away and reached down to pull the door all the way open only to have a mountain of body lotion bottle tumble from within.

He blinked, trying to comprehend what he was looking at before letting out an incredulous laugh. He bent down and swiped up one bottle, examing the packaging.

She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her nose, **"Bath and Body Works was having a sale on their holiday scents, so I bought twenty bottles of lotion."**

"I can see that." He murmured, still reading the blurb written on the side of the bottle. He arched an eyebrow in question, "Is Candy Cane a scent you _needed_ to have?"

She let out a huffed laugh, "Hey! You can't knock it until you've smelt it."

She reached across the island, grabbed the bottle out of his hand, flicked the top open and poured a dollop onto the back of her hand. She massaged it in and then lifted her hand to him, inviting him to take a sniff. With a skeptical expression, he took her hand in his and raised it to his nose. He inhaled, closing his eyes as he did. He licked his lips before folding her fingers and kissing her knuckles.

"Edible." He smirked at her, his eyes gazing up her arm.

She felt the flush of heat run up her neck at his tone. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held a finger up to his. She bit down on her lip to keep quiet while he lifted their joined hands up and he circled around the counter to stand in front of her. He flipped her arm over, exposing her wrist to him, and he nibbled on it lightly. She melted at the affection and ran a finger down the line of his jaw.

He peeked up at her and tugged her forward abruptly, circling both his arms around her hips.

"We're going to have to talk about this obsession you have with that store," He mumbled.

She shook her head and pulled him into a fiery kiss, "Another time, we have more important things to do right now."


End file.
